


возвращаться

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, написано: 2013
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Возвращаться — это всегда очень трудно.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	возвращаться

«Возвращаться — это всегда очень трудно» - думал Бэкхен, в очередной раз безрезультатно пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на отвратительно тесном сидении рейсового автобуса. В холодном стекле находило пристанище лишь его собственное отражение и, когда на дороге попадался хоть мало-мальски яркий источник света, - кусочки ночного мира.  
Пятая точка неприятно гудела, и Бэкхен снова сел по-другому. В голове полный кавардак..  
В изящных пальцах с гладкими пластинками ногтей бездумно крутится телефон. Один небрежный мазок по экрану и еще два, чтобы включить музыку. Уставшие глаза разочарованно сузятся, когда прочтут оповещение — батарея садится. Но разве это важно?  
На самом деле, в тонком стекле с мутными разводами видно еще кое что — звезды. Щедро рассыпанные в темноте искры отвлекают от бесполезных мыслей. Да и о чем думать, когда все давно решено. Пара часов в уже ставшем ненавистным автобусе и...

Приятный голос вокалиста в наушниках плетет очередную мелодию, и веки стремительно тяжелеют. В какой-то момент все перемешивается — темнота за окном и любимые треки. Очередной раз проснуться, чтобы глянуть на часы все еще чудом работающего телефона и снова провалиться в нескончаемый поток дороги, сна урывками и музыки.  
Возвращаться — это всегда очень долго. 

***

Пустая в два часа ночи остановка оживет тихим звуком шаркающих шагов. Холодно.  
Сонные глаза еще не совсем осознанно пробегутся по таким знакомым и незнакомым одновременно домам и остановятся на одном единственном. Покрасневший нос с шумом втянет воздух и еще глубже закопается в огромный серый шарф. Надо идти.

Ноги болят — старые кеды вновь натерли до кровавых мозолей. Так бывает: к некоторым вещам сколько не старайся привыкнуть, они все равно ранят. Да, возвращаться — это еще и больно.

Бэкхен пытается натянуть на ладони рукава черного свитера, но ледяному октябрьскому ветру безразличны его жалкие попытки спрятаться. Он пробирается под одежду и ласкает дрожащее тело холодными языками. Уже мертвый телефон оттягивает карман куртки бесполезным грузом. Бэкхену хочется скорее оказаться в тепле, но ноги идут все также слишком медленно, ведь возвращаться — это, к тому же, безумно страшно.

***  
Отсчитать 57 ступеней, чтобы оказаться перед темным деревом до боли знакомой двери и нерешительно замереть. Пальцы едва коснутся потертой кнопки звонка и тут же будут резко одернуты, так и не нажав. Бэкхен развернется в порыве уйти, но темнота лестничной площадки этажом ниже напомнит, что этой ночью идти ему больше некуда. Да и только ли этой?  
Неуместно настойчивый звон раздастся на слишком долгие полсекунды. 

«Хоть бы его не было дома!» - яркой вспышкой мелькает единственная мысль, но дверь открывается — слишком быстро для середины ночи. Хозяин квартиры номер 237 совершенно не выглядит сонным, словно бы он кого-то ждал. И только удивление близкое к шоку говорит Бэкхену, что явно не его. Впрочем, он и так это знал. В этот момент приходит еще одно четкое осознание: возвращаться — это неловко и глупо. 

-Я тут.. мимо проезжал... - да ни черта не мимо.  
-Вот как, - будто бы разочарование, блеснувшее в раскосых темных глазах, а может — лишь отражение тусклого мигания сложной спирали энергосберегающей лампы. - Ну, заходи что ли...

Внутри все по-прежнему, только они изменились. 

-Ты.. - начинают они одновременно и тут же замолкают.  
-Говори первый, - как всегда идет на поводу у своих страхов и слабостей Бэк.  
-Ты замерз, - конечно же, Чанель хотел сказать совсем другое, и оба это знают. Но только ему известно, что именно, и Бэк решается, наверное, впервые за все время их знакомства, поступить так, как ему страшно — сказать без ненужных намеков и уловок, сказать так, как есть.  
-Чанель, я.. вернулся? -тихо и робко, когда глаза цепляются за неровности старого линолеума.  
-А ты думаешь, тебя здесь ждали? -нити стремительно рвутся от остроты произнесенных низким голосом слов. Хотя, по-правде..  
-Нет, - поднять глаза, в глубине которых что-то в очередной раз треснуло. - Я так и не думал никогда.  
Маленький шаг в сторону выхода — и еще раз втянуть носом безумно родной запах дома. Последний раз.  
-Я пойду.  
-Что, так просто уйдешь? - Чанель зол. - Как и в прошлый раз, да?  
Бэкхен не понимает, зачем он это говорит, и какие-то слишком противные слезы размывают все вокруг, но находит в себе силы ответить.  
-Нет, теперь навсегда.  
-Вот как, - и только когда ночной гость вновь окажется на лестничной площадке, ему в спину ударит жестокое:  
-Знаешь, в этом ведь все дело. Тебе всегда было плевать на мое мнение. Даже сейчас. Почему ты не спросил в ответ: «А меня ждали?» Наверное, тебе просто плевать, что чувствую я.

Дыхание сперло где-то в области ключиц. Но даже, если уже поздно:  
-А меня.. ждали?  
-Всегда.

Да, Чанель всегда был до неправильного честным, всегда был гораздо лучше и умнее такого испорченного и глупого Бэкхена. И сейчас он снова сделал то, что у старшего так и не получилось.  
-Ну, - так не вяжущаяся с тоской в глазах насмешка. - Куда пойдешь теперь?  
-Домой, - этому Бэкхен тоже научился у Чанеля — принимать идиотские, но верные решения.

Обернуться и сделать два шага назад, чтобы оказаться в кольце должно быть давно забытых, но так и оставшихся в памяти рук. Тепло. 

Возвращаться к своему человеку — это всегда очень правильно.

**Author's Note:**

> 131013


End file.
